Eu só queria você
by seiiran
Summary: “Kei-chan! Você é mesmo incrível... Quero ser como você, quero ter você.” Resumos cada vez piores.


**Título: **Eu só queria você  
**Anime:** Gantz  
**Casal:** Katou / Kurono  
**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Shounen Ai  
**Resumo:** "Kei-chan! Você é mesmo incrível... Quero ser como você, quero ter você." Resumos cada vez piores.

Ayumu, tudo de mais importante na minha vida é te proteger, embora eu não faça isso muito bem, é o que eu mais quero.  
Quando vejo as marcas que aquela mulher horrível deixa pelo seu corpo sinto como se nada fosse capaz de me impedir de matá-la, mas a razão fala mais alto e eu deixo de fazer isso pra te proteger de novo.  
Sabe, eu não consegui salvar seu guarda chuva aquele dia no metrô. Não consegui salvar seu irmão, a única pessoa que você tem no mundo.  
Mas eu não morri, a esfera negra disse que tenho mais uma chance. Sim, tive mais uma chance de viver, de te proteger Ayumu, mais uma chance de vê-lo.  
Quando o vi no metrô, mal podia acreditar. Kurono Kei, meu amigo de infância. Ele era realmente incrível!  
Nada jamais poderia vencer o Kei-chan, ele era rápido, forte, corajoso, tudo que eu sempre quis ser. Sempre o admirei e era muito bom poder estar o vendo de novo, então que mal havia em pedir ajuda para salvar um mendigo? Afinal, ele ñ tinha medo de nada. E ele me ajudou! Juntos salvamos aquela vida, como nos tempos de infância e juntos... Morremos.

Me desculpa Kei-chan, por te fazer morrer, eu só queria poder ter tido um pouco mais de tempo com você, para te admirar um pouco mais.

Então, Gantz nos salvou.  
Naquele pequeno apartamento eu te vi novamente, tão feliz por estar vivo, os mesmos olhos azuis acinzentados como o céu que quer chover, os cabelos bagunçados no mesmo corte e o corpo pequeno de sempre.  
Enfim, algo mudou em você e não era apenas suas feições, que tomaram uma forma bela e delicada mas também seu modo de pensar. Egoísta e medroso.  
Mas Kei-chan, eu sempre soube que no fundo você era o mesmo, tanta coragem e vontade de viver jamais morreria, não enquanto seus olhos tivessem o mesmo brilho, de sede pela vitória.

Quando eu estava em Gantz, queria voltar para ver Ayumu e quando estava no mundo real, queria voltar para ver você. Será que poderia mesmo chamar de mundo real?  
Para mim tudo era bem mais real quando eu estava do seu lado, lutando pela vida, lutando para estar em Gantz mais uma vez, para te ver mais uma vez.

Me perdoa por não poder atirar no começo, eu sempre quis proteger a todos e a você. Cada vez que você se aproximava ou falava comigo, meu coração parecia explodir. Se isso não é estar vivo o que seria?  
Eu nunca soube se Gantz tinha ou não nos devolvido a vida realmente, mas descobri uma nova forma de viver, e essa forma era amar. Tanta admiração se transformou em um amor incondicional que não se importava com vida ou morte, Gantz ou mundo real.

Eu não agüentei Kei-chan, te ver machucado daquele jeito, implorando pela morte, me pedindo para matá-lo.  
Eu não agüentei matá-lo, você era tão lindo que eu jamais teria coragem de lhe ferir, tão lindo que eu jamais queria sair do seu lado. Eu só queria Kei-chan, estar com você em um lugar calmo, sobre um gramado em um grande lago, o sol brilhando em sua pele, o seu sorriso que eu nunca mais vi, os seus lábios e roçar delicadamente sobre os meus.  
Perdoe meus pensamentos se eles não lha agradam, mas eu queria ao menos um beijo, mesmo que único, depositaria todo o meu sentimento.  
Eu sou o que mais quer voltar lembra? Tão feliz fiquei ao saber que salvei sua vida com aquele tiro! Mas aquele monstro horrível não esta morto ainda, só matando-o você poderá voltar pra casa meu amor.

E eu farei isso para você! Não morra Kei-chan, prometo que voltarei. Maldito! Finalmente consegui matá-lo!  
Cedo demais para comemorar, já sem vida ele me atingiu e meus olhos cor de mel aos poucos perdem o brilho, como eu queria o brilho azul escuro dos seus agora! E o seu toque quente no meu corpo que agora fica cada vez mais frio...  
A chuva cai gelada se misturando as minhas lágrimas mas Kei-chan, eu não vou morrer. O meu coração só você decide se bate ou não, pois agora ele é seu. Eu o entreguei a você.  
E de qualquer jeito, nos reencontraremos em um lugar melhor, concerteza.

Bom gente é isso... espero q tenham gostado  
Kurono- Eu odiei! Eu gosto de mulher 'u.u Peitos e #!  
Katou- Ah Keii-chan oq é isso! Só pq td mundo no anime quer #! com vc ñ precisa ser tão xato! ;3  
Kurono- Saai pra lá sua bixa! ò.õ  
Katou- Keii-chaan! 8D  
Kishimoto- 'o.o

Enfim...  
Vo dedicar essa fic pro Rii  
Pq ele tbm quer #! com o Kei-chan e pq aah eu amo ele x3


End file.
